


The Sixth Of Never

by ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pencey Prep Frank, Shy Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>year 2000, Gerard and Lindsey just moved to a new neighborhood, where Gerard meets frank in a coffee house. (what a surprise).<br/>Frank's in Pencey Prep, Gerard and Lindsey go to art school and Lindsey's in MSI.<br/>stuff will happen.<br/>people will fall in love.<br/>hearts will get broken.<br/>you know, the good old cliche stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Of Never

**prolouge**

 

 

"So you come here often?" he asked gerard while re-filling his coffee mug.  
"Not really, I'm kinda new to the neighborhood. Just moved here from Cherry hill."  
"Oh that's a nice town, but so is Hoboken, if you ever wanted a little tour I'm free on Saturdays."  
The guy told him with a smile and then left him alone to get to the other costumers.

"People here are so nice." Gerard smiled and whispered to himself while taking a sip of his coffee.

  
*****

"Stupid stupid stupid." Lindsey said laughing at him.  
"What why?!!" Gerard said throwing the newspaper on the table.  
"Gerard you dumbass. He obviously liked you." Lindsey said still laughing.   
Gerard blushed. "You think so?" "Of course you dummy."   
Lindsey poured herself a cup of tea and looked at gerard.   
"From what you're saying, he liked you, and he sounds cute. I'll tell ya what. Go to the coffee house tomorrow and get his number." "wHAT? I can't do that!" Gerard said, blushing even harder. "You can, just ask him to show you around on Saturday."

"I suppose I can do that." Gerard said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, now go take a shower for fuck's sake. Your hair looks greasier than mcDonald's fries." Gerard chuckled and went to his room

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was the first chapter thingy (kinda?)   
> i know it was super short.  
> and i'm super sorry if there was any spelling/grammatical errors (leave a comment and tell me)
> 
> also feed back would be awesome  
> thanks for reading c:


End file.
